Insomniatic
by Tiffany Blews
Summary: Because I can't sleep, and your not mine. shane and tess,oneshot.


You can't sleep.

Your eyes close and you see her, with his lips on her cheek. The thought turns your stomach.

The vision behind your lids changes.

She stands in a field, white sundress billowing gracefully around her. Her hair shines in the sun, and her too blue eyes burn so brightly.

You wish for a day when she is yours completely, for a day when you can sleep comfortably.

You sigh, because you know that day will never come.

Because you made your choice, and you didn't choose her.

You're disgusted with yourself, and the girl you chose lies beside you.

You feel guilty; your fiance loves you.

You can almost feel the circles forming underneath your eyes.

You think of the lovely blonde, and of her boyfriend. You think of how he kisses her, how he loves her. It sickens you. You know she doesn't want him, not like she wants you. Right?

You wonder if she's restless. If she thinks of you while he sleeps next to her.

You don't hate him, he's a good guy. He's your best friend. And he has the girl you love, he gets to touch her... he gets to love her.

You grimace into the darkness, and Mitchie stirs next to you.

She doesn't wake, and your thankful. She would ask what's wrong, and you couldn't tell her. You couldn't say it.

You wonder if Tess loves Nate like you love Mitchie. You love Tess so much more, the love for your fiance dosen't compare.

Like comparing one star to the entire universe.

What ifs plague your mind.

What if you had given Tess a chance, what if you had seen her for more than the act she put on, what if you had realized your love for her then...

What could've been...

Tess could be your wife, you could have a child. A child with Tess's talent and your eyes.

But that's not what happened, and here you are, regretting the last 3 years of your life.

You think of the last time you saw Tess, at the engagement party.

--

_Tess stands beside Nate, his arm around her waist._

_You grimace, and Mitchie looks at you strangely. You pull it together, and she thanks everyone for coming._

_Your eyes locked with Tess's, and you see the unhappiness, the regret. She looks at you, and you're sure she sees the same thing. _

_She says something to Nate, he nods, and she walks to the door of the banquet room._

_You see your chance, you lean into Mitchie and whisper, "Bathroom break."_

_Mitchie smiles at you, and you exit through the same door._

_It then hits you, how insane this is. It's your engagement party for God's sake!_

_You turn a corner, then you see her, beside a water fountain. She crouched down, her face in her hands._

_You start to move from behind the corner, to go to her, but you don't. _

_She lifts her face from her hands, and she's crying. She leans her head back on the wall, taking slow breaths. _

_She pushes her hair off of her face._

_"Shane..." She whispers, shaking her head. _

_The sound of your name through her lips sends shivers up your spine. _

_"Shane... why?" _

_Then you feel sick, you're the reason. _

_You duck into the men's restroom._

_You look in the mirror, trying to forget what you've just seen. _

_Tess isn't crying over you, Tess doesn't want you anymore. She's happy and fine, she's got Nate. _

_Lies, because you know she loves you. _

_You splash cold water on your face, you try pulling it together. _

_"Shane? Are you in there?" Mitchie says from behind the door._

_You dry your face, trying to look okay._

_You open the bathroom door and smile at your bride-to-be. _

--

The memory burns you.

_Shane._

The ghost of her voice makes you nauseous.

You wish you would've rounded that corner, and scooped her into your arms.

You wish that you would have fixed things, right then and there.

Then maybe you would be sleeping.

And maybe you and Tess would be happy.

You close your eyes once again, praying for sleep, because you can't stand to think of her anymore.

**Author Note;**

It's weird, when I watched that movie I never thought of Shane and Tess.

But, today I read some Shess and I was like...wow. I love the pairing. I also realized how much I like Tess's character. She's such a bitch, and there's so much potential there. Anyways, I enjoyed this one.

I will probably be writing more for Camp Rock, I see it in a whole new light now.

Read and Review

iloveyouguys


End file.
